


The calm before the storm

by yer_a_wizard_watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morlock, Sheriarty - Freeform, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yer_a_wizard_watson/pseuds/yer_a_wizard_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sherlock enjoy a morning together in bliss before their trial against each other after yet another one of Jim's crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The calm before the storm

Moriarty rolled over sleepily to wrap his arms around his lover's warm body and snuggled his head into the crook of Sherlock's neck. Sherlock moaned in his sleep before stretching out and opening his eyes slowly. Normally on a Saturday, it would have been a peaceful morning and he and his lover wouldn't normally be in a rush to go back to their usual daily habits- Moriarty's crimes and Sherlock's deductions. They could take their time and it was always nice to take a day off. They would sometimes have breakfast in bed: waffles coated with treacle sauce, fruit salad dusted with sugar and then maybe a sweet kiss to sweeten the meal even more. Sherlock would usually giggle as Moriarty fed him a strawberry after dipping it in melted chocolate. Sherlock loved it when Moriarty would feed him but he loved it even more when his criminal boyfriend would dip down and kiss him deeply with a mouth full of honey. Oh the sensation of honey entwined with the taste of Moriaty would drive him insane. Moriarty hummed slightly into the morning kiss they shared before rolling over and sighing heavily. On mornings like this, Sherlock could get lost in his partner's beauty and forget about the fact that he was a murderer and a psychotic killer.

Only today, it wasn't Saturday. Infact, it wasn't the weekend at all but a dreary, dismal Tuesday morning in central London. Heavy rain had been forecasted for today and perhaps even a thunderstorm. Jim, although he would never ever admit one of his fears, was very afraid of thunder and lightning. It was one of the very few things that scared him. He was petrified of the thought that a huge mast would fall down as the lightning struck it to its core and then the mast would collapse on top of his house, trapping him inside. He could always imagine the scenario of it collapsing and impaling him through his abdomen, piercing through his intestines and the blood would ooze out over the floor like lava from a volcano. Jim shook his head with fear before snuggling back into his partner who smoothed his hand over Jim's hair so as to calm him as he sensed that Jim was tense.

The criminal loved it when Sherlock would give him a massage, to ease all of a long day's tension out of his stiff shoulders and knead into them thorough. He would moan in pleasure as his lover would deepen his knuckles into his spine as he moved in circular motions, emitting sharp gasps from his lover as he then pressed his fingers harder against his lover's milky flesh. Jim would feel so much better after a massage off his boyfriend, whom he would reward with a night of kissing and making love.

Sherlock hummed happily as he rested his chin on  top of Jim's head and kissed his cheek softly.

It was Tuesday.

T u e s  d a y

Tuesday

For some unfathomable reason, this was suddenly important

"Sherlock...isn't there something very, very important going on today?" Jim enquired as he entwined his finger into Sherlock's ebony curls. He knew perfectly well what was going on today but he just wanted to try and flirt with his boyfriend. Sherlock would play along. He knew that much. "I think it could be to do with you..and me..."

"The trial," Sherlock smirked against Jim's ear, who giggled excitedly.

"Ooh goody. I can't wait to see my man in a suit, looking all smart just..for...me," Jim purred the last words, holding eye contact with the detective who swallowed hard and tried to avert his gaze but it was no good. The criminal was seducing him with his eyes, peeling his clothes off as he gazed up and down his lover's body. Sherlock could feel the room heating up as Jim snaked his hand up Sherlock's chest until he found his sensitive spot, just under his collarbone which drove him crazy with unbearable pleasure. Sherlock moaned and raked his fingernails across Jim's back, leaving raw red claw marks as the criminal grinned and rubbed his other hand over Sherlock's half hard crotch. Jim licked his lips and then kissed his boyfriend deeply, grinding his hips down against Sherlock's. Both men gasped as the pleasure washed over them in waves and then it was gone. Jim pulled away and got up to wrap his dressing gown around himself before walking off towards the kitchen.

"Bloody tease!" Sherlock yelled before slumping back down in bed in a sulky manner. Jim would always tease him and it would excite the detective something terrible and when he would just pull away without warning, it would leave him so needy. His cock throbbing, he'd lay there, sprawled out of the bed, begging, moaning for Jim to touch him. He never ever begged for anything but Jim Moriarty was the only exception. He strolled languidly into the kitchen where he poured himself a cup of coffee and as he usually did, leaving the piece of toast waiting for him on the plate to the side. He hated eating. To Sherlock, it was a waste of time and his mind was much sharper when he was hungry. He'd sometimes go for days without eating. Eating on cases usually distracted him so he refrained from doing so. Jim on the other hand, always ate breakfast.

"A good criminal eats his cereals, Sherrrrrrrrrrrlock," Jim slurred from the couch as he finished the last spoonful of his museli. He would always purr the 'r' in Sherlock's name because he knew it was a turn on for his boyfriend. Jim was now dressed in his gray suit and black tie, hair slicked back and pupils dilated more than usual. He was excited for the trial. It was as if he got off on it. Sherlock glared over playfully at the detective before swallowing a mouth full of the warm coffee. He dragged his long legs up so his knees were parallel to his chest and he wrapped his arms around them. This was his thinking position and right now, he was thinking about the trail and what he'd say. He wasn't worried about the trouble Jim was going to get in. Jim had done this so many times before. He practically lived in that court room, waiting for his sentence which he somehow no matter how severe the crime, never got.

Jim Moriarty got away with almost anything.

"Honey, we're out of coffee," Jim wrapped a leg over his lover's torso until he was straddling the detective who was now completely still on the couch. He kissed him lovingly before biting down on Sherlock's tongue. They both tasted the metallic blood and Sherlock kissed Jim back harder making the criminal gasp and tighten his grip on Sherlock's dressing gown.

"You better go and get some," Sherlock breathed after he pulled away from the kiss. It was truly breathtaking and the throbbing of his pained tongue just added to the sensations. He could get completely and utterly lost in Jim Moriarty.

"I can't," Jim fake sighed and then pulled away to grab his briefcase before heading out of the door. "Toodle-pip!"

And with that, Sherlock was left on his own until he saw his partner later, facing the jury. He grinned with excitement as he rose to his feet to get ready. This was going to be fun.


End file.
